


Mother Knows Best

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi's mom walks in on a private moment, which leads to a heartfelt conversation with her son.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for a dialogue drabble challenge and this story is the result. The bolded parts are the dialogue lines from the prompt. It's short, but I thought it came out really sweet. I posted it on Tumblr too, but it didn't post correctly or whatever. And I wanted to post something short and sweet for these dumdums on Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy!

Rachel Schmitt beckoned her son towards her. “ **Come with me to the other room.** ”

“ **We’re not going to talk about this now.** ” Levi Schmitt groaned.

“We have to talk about it some time, ahuv.” Rachel sighed and made her way into the living room, Levi reluctantly following.

Once they were settled on the couch, she turned to her son and gave him a small smile. He turned bright red and buried his face in his hands. “We don’t have to to do this.”

“We do. So. He is very handsome. But I would have loved to have met him in a different context.” She gave a small laugh to try to alleviate some of the tension. It didn’t seem to work.

“Oh, so you didn’t want to meet my boyfriend by walking in on us about to have sex?” Levi snarked out before he thought better of it and slapped his hand onto his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Rachel just laughed. “Yes, maybe at a nice dinner or something like that.”

Levi had been studying for his final intern exams whenever he had any free time recently. Nico Kim, his boyfriend, found this to be wildly inconvenient as it meant they could not spend that time together, doing couple-y things. That night, he had decided to come over and help Levi study, mostly so they could spend some time together. But, after Nico made bedroom eyes at Levi one too many times, they ended up naked on his bed, with two of Levi’s fingers thrusting in and out of Nico’s ass, preparing him. And that was how Rachel Schmitt had found the two men.

“I thought you were at book club tonight.” Levi choked out.

“Lisa was supposed to host, but her daughter got sick, so we rescheduled. Maybe I should have called to warn you.” She gave a knowing smile.

“Yeah, that would have been nice.” Levi scoffed.

“How was I to know you had a guest?” Rachel knew Levi did not mean to be rude, he was just embarrassed.

Levi picked up a throw pillow and slammed it into his face, giving a small scream into the pillow.

“Levi, you are 27 years old and apparently in a committed relationship. I know you are having sex. I don’t necessarily need to see you having sex, but I do know it is happening.” Rachel laid a cautious hand on her son’s shoulder. “Is he good to you?”

He tentatively peaked his head out from the pillow. “Yeah.” A fond smile blossomed on Levi’s face. “Mom, he’s so good to me. Like, I didn’t realize someone could be so good to me.”

“He did seem rather sweet on you. As he rushed out of here, he kept looking at you with such affection in his eyes. And even in his embarrassed haste, he made sure to give you that little kiss goodbye. What’s his name?” Rachel began to stroke her son’s back lightly.

“Nico. His name is Nico Kim. And he’s… everything. I feel so me with him. So alive and whole. He lets me shine, mom. He wants me to succeed as much as he wants himself to succeed. Mom, I’ve never felt this way. I didn’t know I could feel this way!” Levi’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“Love will do that to you, ahuv.” Rachel was almost on the verge of tears as well, so happy to see her son so happy.

“I love him, mom. I really do. He’s incredible. And he’s so gorgeous! Inside and out. And I love him.” Levi was practically glowing.

“Have you told him that?”

“Not yet. Well, not in words. But he knows. I know he knows. And he loves me too. Can you believe it?! He loves me too! Well, I think he does.” Levi looked cautiously optimistic.

“He does. No one looks at someone the way he looks at you unless they’re in love.” Rachel gave Levi a soft smile.

Levi buried his face in his hands and gave a helpless laugh. “I can’t believe this conversation went this way. I was sure it was going to be the most mortifying conversation of my life, but instead, it’s so sweet. Thank you, mom.” He reached over to give his mom a hug.

“You’re welcome, ahuv. But maybe we should think about getting a lock on your door.” Rachel laughed as Levi groaned and hid his face back in the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
